


Hold This

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou knows what to do when Stanley works too hard
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Hold This

They hummed softly around the pins in their mouth, frowning as they adjusted the cloak hanging from the mannequin. It was meant for the prince; a rich blue color with white rose patterns sewn in a falling pattern down the back. They looked for any mistakes at the ends of the cloak before slowly pushing themselves back onto their feet. They started to look over the rest of the cloak, checking for any mistakes in the stitching or construction of the garment. Everything had to be perfect.

Stanley frowned when they saw that one of the roses had not been finished quite right like the others. They took the pins out of their mouth, muttering softly to themselves as they took up needle and thread to fix this mistake. It wouldn’t have been noticeable to anyone but Stanley would have known it was there and that was something they could not tolerate.

They were lost in their own thoughts as they worked and they did not immediately notice that Lefou had come into the room and was watching them. Everything needed to be perfect. They would not allow anyone to say that they or their family produced shoddy work.

“Stanley?” Lefou asked. Stanley hummed in response, eyes focused on the rose they were fixing. “Could you hold something for me?” he asked.

Stanley was just finishing up when they nodded and held up their free hand. “Oui,” they said, checking for any other mistakes. They blinked when Lefou suddenly took their hand into his own and they turned to look at him. “This is your hand,” they noted with a small smile.

“Oui,” Lefou said with a smile.

They laughed, turning to face him and taking hold of his other hand. “Was I really in here for so long, mon coeur?”

“I was starting to forget what your face looked like,” Lefou teased, kissing Stanley chastely on the lips.

“Vraiment tragique!” Stanley laughed, kissing Lefou in return just as chastely as he had done. “However can I repay you for such an offense?”

“Come take a walk with me outside, ma cherie. It’s still light out.”

Stanley nodded, humming as they kissed Lefou once again, sucking gently on his bottom lip before straightening up. “A small price to pay, mon mari.”

He just laughed, leading his spouse out of the sewing room that they had been in for several long hours. “Perhaps next time I shall have to just tie you up to keep you from working such long hours!”

Their eyes lit up at that and Stanley purred into Lefou’s ear. “Is that a promise?”

“Very much so,” Lefou nodded, smiling at the red color spreading over Stanley’s cheeks.


End file.
